


Grumpy Girlfriend

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, fanfic prompt, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has been irritable towards Oliver lately. He's at his wits' end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"I can’t deal with you right now, Oliver! I don’t want to!" Felicity stomps, loudly, on her way up the stairs in the foundry before shutting the heavy metal doors, louder.  "

Wha—?” Oliver stutters helplessly from the foot of the stairs, stunned. He looks turns around to face Diggle and Roy, who looked just as poleaxed as he did, “What just happened?”  

"Did you forget an anniversary or something?" Roy asks.  

"No, we celebrated our second year together ten days ago," Oliver says, trying to figure out why his girlfriend, partner, love of his life had used her Loud Voice on him when he asked her if she wanted to go her favourite Japanese restaurant for dinner.  

"Maybe it’s that time of the month?" Roy tries again.

At Oliver’s and Diggle’s quelling glares at him, he gulps, “Right… It was just a thought.”

  ”Did she have a bad day at work today? Maybe you were late for a meeting? Or forgot to look over the business plans for one of her tech projects?” Diggle asks helpfully, ignoring Roy’s thought.  

"No, we arrived at the meeting with Ted Kord together. Fifteen minutes ahead of time. The meeting went well. And we looked at the projected profit margins for her corporate firewall system together," Oliver says. _What was going on with Felicity? She’s been grumpy for a week now._

"Headache!" Roy contributes, "She gets bad headaches from staring at computer monitors all day, right? Maybe that’s the reason she’s grumpy."  

"Maybe," Oliver nods.   

At Diggle’s agreeing nod, Oliver heads upstairs and out of the foundry to get her some paracetamol for her headache.  

When Oliver comes back to the foundry thirty minutes later, bearing all brands of paracetamol pills and capsules, Felicity is back at her usual post, monitoring their computers and sitting in her ergonomic chair.   Diggle and Roy are sparring in the mats.

  ”I’m sorry,” Felicity murmurs when Oliver squeezes her shoulder in greeting, nuzzling her chin on his hand.  

"It’s all right," Oliver says, turning his hand over so the tips of his finger could stroke her chin and her jawline. With his other hand, he places the paper bag of paracetamol pills on her desk, "Here, I got you something."  

"What’s that?" Felicity asks as she reaches for the bag.

  ”For your headache.”  

"Headache? What headache?"

  Oliver reaches a hand to scratch the hair at the back of his head, “Err… the reason why you used your Loud Voice earlier? And why you’ve kind of been … err… not your usual self lately?”

  ”Paracetamol!?!!” Felicity exclaims,

"Of all the — I can’t — Headache?!?! Argh!"  

With that, she slams the bag on the table, turning quickly to her monitors. Then she takes a deep breath,  and says in a calm, if not a bit sad, voice, “Captain Lance called. There’s something going on near the big clothing factory near Simone Street. They’ll need some vigilante help.”

  ”Felicity…” Oliver reaches a hand out to touch her shoulder.  ”

You should go now,” Felicity says, “The SCPD needs the team.”

  With a heavy sigh, Oliver steps away from her.  

_What the fuck was up with Felicity?_

  ———————————————  

The next day, Oliver and Felicity were back to normal. Normal being flirty banter, lots of casual touching, and giving each other looks like they would start making out — maybe even more — at any moment.  

_It seems they made up_ , Diggle thinks.   

The morning until early afternoon at Q-Core went smoothly. It was the small tech company that Oliver and Felicity had built after Oliver lost control of Queen Consolidated to Ray Palmer. Not to be defeated by that loss, Felicity had encouraged Oliver to invest whatever funds he earned from whatever shares he had left in QC and the what was left of his trust fund on her software ideas. So, together, they established Q-Core. It had been quite a successful venture in the last three years, developing communications and networking software to bigger companies like Kord Industries and S.T.A.R. Labs. Oliver had shown an aptitude for winning and closing deals with clients, using his charm and his connections to ensure that other companies were sold on the brilliance that came from Felicity’s head.

  While Oliver was nowhere near the billionaire he once was, he was well on his way to regaining his former fortune. Felicity, as a full partner at Q-Core, had also improved her income. One of the first things Oliver and Felicity did when they earned a contract was to ask Diggle to leave the billionaire princess he was guarding and come work for Q-Core as Head of Security. If anyone questioned why a two-person company needed a Head of Security, they never verbalised it.

  Diggle was just happy that he could spend his days with his partners again, and to not have to babysit another billionaire brat, to even question their offer. After all, these day jobs were really just an income-generating scheme to support their personal lives and provide a cover for their Arrow work.

  That day, everything seemed normal. They were at the tiny Q-Core office space. Felicity was busy with one of her projects, while Oliver spent most of the day on the phone, speaking to potential clients. Diggle had been studying blueprints of a mansion they needed to infiltrate tonight to come up with the best plan for their Arrow work tonight.  

Suddenly, Felicity stands from her chair to run to the bathroom.  

"Felicity?" Oliver calls after her, ending his call, "Everything all right?"

  When he got no response, he stood up to head for the closed bathroom door. Diggle had left his chair as well to stand next to Oliver.  

"Babe, are you OK?" Oliver asks in a concerned voice.  

After a few minutes, with the sound of the toilet flushing after her, Felicity opens the door. She was pale, all lipstick erased from her lips and her eyes puffy.

  ”Hey, what’s the matter?” Oliver asks, reaching to cup her face.  Felicity pushes Oliver’s hand away and says,

"Stop hovering, Oliver!"  

"I’m not hovering! You look like you’ve been crying! What’s going on?" Oliver screams back.  

"You are hovering!"  

"I’m not!"  

"You are!"  

"Hey, now. Stop!" Diggle interrupts what looked to be another fight between the couple.  

Oliver and Felicity stop talking but refuse to stop glaring at each other. _Typical._

After a minute or so, they both deflate.

  ”I’m sorry,” Felicity whispers, stepping into Oliver’s arms,

"There’s nothing wrong with me, I swear! Just tired, I guess."  

Oliver nuzzles her hair and says, consolingly, “Why don’t we head home early today? Give you some time to rest before tonight?

"  Felicity presses her face deeper into Oliver’s chest and nods.  

"I’ll get the car ready," Diggle says, wanting to give the couple some time alone to make up, "Meet me outside in ten?"  

As he steps out of the office, Diggle thinks about the scene he witnessed, trying to figure out a reason for Felicity’s weird behaviour.

He pulls himself short in realisation. _Oh, fuck._

   ———————————————-  

The next evening, the team had to attend an SCPD benefit gala being hosted by the billionaire heiress, Cherry Noller.   
  
Captain Lance had given them the tip that Ms. Noller had been in cahoots with  Police Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo for years, running a successful drug ring across Starling City, Coast City and Central City. Felicity’s thorough internet hacking yielded no results to support that claim, so she reckoned that whatever computer system they were using to run their drug operation was offline. This meant that the team had to find a way to get into Ms. Noller’s offices in her stately mansion, and also leave bugs all over her mansion in order to be able to listen in on her conversations.  
  
It was easy enough for someone like Oliver Queen to secure tickets to the benefit event. Felicity was coming as Oliver’s date, which was no surprise as Starling City society had gotten used to the sight and presence of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak together. Roy had managed to get a job as server during the event, and Diggle was coming as Oliver’s bodyguard.  
  
"Oliver Queen! It is lovely to see you in my humble abode," Cherry Noller exclaims flirtatiously as Oliver and Felicity enter the mansion.  
  
Putting on a mask of charm, Oliver smiles at the statuesque red-head, shaking her hand, “Ms. Noller, thank you for hosting an event to benefit our men in blue.”  
  
"Please, call me Cherry! We’re all friends here, right? Well, I’ll tell you, when I saw your name on the confirmed guest list, why, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I told myself, Cherry, don’t believe it until you see him in your shindig. And here you are!" Cherry says, her accent corroborating their profile on her as coming from Texas before making her home in Starling City.  
  
"I’d like to introduce you to my date tonight, Felicity Smoak," Oliver says, motioning to Felicity, who had a hand around his elbow.  
  
Cherry gives Felicity a calculating look, running her eyes up and down Felicity’s midnight blue gown, before extending her hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Smoak.”  
  
"Felicity, please," Felicity smiles as she shakes Cherry’s hand, "Thank you for having us."  
  
"Well, honey, I do admit, I was hoping Mr. Queen would come all by lonesome tonight, so I wouldn’t say I’m glad to have you here, sweetie," Cherry jokes, making it so that she looked like she was confiding in Felicity.   
  
Felicity giggles loudly in response, shrugging, “Maybe you’ll have more luck next time, Cherry.”  
  
As they make their way to the ballroom, Felicity whispers angrily to Oliver, “Women do that? Flirt with someone else’s boyfriend in front of them? Or do they just do that with you? And by the way, I’m still made at you for buying the wrong potato chip brand!”  
  
"Hey, hey," Oliver says, rubbing the back of her hand wrapped around his elbow, "I didn’t do anything! That was all her. And besides, I think you handled it well. And that was your favourite brand of chips! That’s why I bought it! And also, it didn’t stop you from eating the entire bag!"  
  
"I was hungry! And also, maybe I changed my mind about my favourite brand, did you think of that?" she retorts.   
  
Oliver opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again helplessly. Finally he sighs, “You’re right, dear.”  
  
"I don’t appreciate the patronising tone in your voice, Oliver," she growls.  
  
"What else could I do, Felicity? Everything I’ve done lately, you’ve not liked. It’s like you’ve been taken over by a grumpy person. Grumpy, angry person!" he growls back.  
  
"Hey, guys, maybe you should calm down," Diggle says from behind them.  
  
"Yes, you don’t want to have the headlines tomorrow talking about your public lovers’ tiff," Captain Lance adds from behind Diggle.  
  
Oliver and Felicity ignore them, still glaring at each other. Both Diggle and Quentin notice that even as they glare, they still don’t let go of each other. They meet each other’s eyes and shake their heads. Children.  
  
"You know what, if I’m such a shrew," Felicity concludes, angrily whispering to Oliver, "Maybe you should spend the evening with Cherry!"  
  
With that she storms off.  
  
"Felicity —" Oliver starts to run after her, but Diggle and Quentin stop him with hands on his arms.   
  
They lead him to a more secluded corner, Quentin says, “Give the girl some space, Queen.”  
  
Oliver turns to Diggle and Quentin helplessly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with her. She’s been so irritable lately.”  
  
"How so?" Quentin asks.  
  
"She gets mad at the tiniest things. At first I thought, maybe she was just tired from work. So I told her to take an afternoon off. She bit my head off for implying that she was an invalid. Then I asked her for a nice relaxing dinner at her favourite Japanese place, and she storms off and says she can’t deal with me! Then I thought maybe she had a headache, so I bought her painkillers. She told me she couldn’t have any of the ones I bought for her. Then she’s been angry at me for the wrong food choices. Like she likes mint chip, right? Well, apparently, she hates mint chip now, can’t stand the smell of it or something. Same with potato chips. I don’t know what to do! What am I doing wrong?" Oliver sighs, at his wit’s end.  
  
Quentin looks sideways at Diggle, who nods sagely.

"Look, Queen, you just have to patient with the girl, all right? When you feel she’s being unreasonably harpy, you just swallow whatever complaint you may want to make and just say ‘Yes, ma’am’," Quentin says.

"But she hates that! She thinks I’m being patronising when I do that," Oliver whines.

"When she says you’re being patronising, you respond with ‘Yes, of course, I’m sorry, dear. I won’t do it again,’," Diggle offers.

Oliver groans.

"You love the girl, right?" Quentin asks. At Oliver’s lovesick nod, he continues, "Then you have to be patient and understanding. Believe me, that would make your life so much better."

"Is something wrong with her? Is she breaking up with me? What’s the matter with her?" Oliver questions worriedly.

"There’s nothing wrong with her, Oliver. And I would bet my life that she would never break-up with you," Diggle assures him, looking Oliver in the eye to make the younger man understand that he means what he’s saying.  
  
After a few seconds, Oliver nods, then seems to come to some conclusion.

"I’m going after her," he announces before heading off to look for his grumpy girlfriend.  
  
Once Oliver is out of sight and hearing range, Diggle and Quentin burst into laughter.  
  
"I thought I’d never say this, but I feel bad for that kid," Quentin says, still chuckling lightly.  
  
"Yeah, it will be a long nine months," Diggle agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity knew she was being horrible. But she couldn't help herself. If only Oliver was a little more ... Well, little. She wouldn't be in such a state!

Felicity hurried to the ladies’ room before Oliver could catch her. Hopefully, Diggle would slow him down by stopping Oliver from following her and urging her boyfriend to give her some space. She hopes.  
  
As soon she gets to the lavish toilet — more like proper powder room, she thinks distractedly — she locks the door, and burst into tears.   
  
"Argh, this is so not you, Felicity Megan Smoak!" she tells herself in the gilded mirror.   
  
Yes, it was so out of character for her to be this way. Moody. Irritable. Prone to teary fits. Panicked. Desperate. Weepy.  
  
Felicity Smoak was a ball of logical sunshine. Always has been, always will be. Forever.  
  
Well, until the condom broke.  
  
Since waking up the day after she and Oliver celebrated their two-year anniversary, feeling sticky _down there_ , and suspecting what had happened in one of their rounds the night before, she hasn’t been herself. At first, she tried to calm herself with her usual logic.  
  
One, a condom breaking _one_ time didn’t necessarily mean the worst scenario. Statistically, because they have been religious about practising safe sex, surely the odds were against her being pregnant for one broken condom.  
  
Two, if she was on the baby way, that’s not such a bad thing, right? She and Oliver had been in a committed and loving relationship for two years, and it was unthinkable for the two of them to spend the rest of their lives apart and with anyone else. They were IT for each other. The confirmed that over and over again to each other, and more so, the night that they celebrated their two-year anniversary, when Oliver said, “You are my forever, Felicity” and she agreed!  
  
Three, it was useless to panic anyway. She won’t know for eleven days after that morning. So, why borrow trouble? Better to deal with it when there’s something to deal with.  
  
With those thoughts in mind, she goes about her day as usual, not letting Oliver know about the mini-freak-out she had in their bathroom that morning. It worked for a few days.  
  
But then, she would find herself panicking and cursing their birth control methods.   
  
She had been taking birth control shots since she first got her period. Her mother had insisted on it because Donna Smoak was not going to allow her daughter to be a pregnant teen like herself, and Felicity agreed. She had dreams to fulfill and places to go before she would ever be ready for motherhood. In the back of her mind, Felicity thought, that perhaps if her mother had accomplished her dreams before she had a child, then she would have been a happier person.   
  
But in the last month, she had been feeling some negative side effects due to her shots. So, on the advice of her gynecologist, she opted to not take another shot for a few months until it was safe again. Oliver had been really great about it. He never complained about having to use condoms, telling her he was lucky to just be allowed to have sex with her. Often. Many times during the day and night. In different places and different positions.   
  
_If only he had gotten condoms that fit_ , Felicity thought.   
  
It was this thought that was at the centre of her mind whenever she would panic about the broken condom. This and: _Dammit, Oliver why do you have to be so huge?!?!_  
  
Of course, she couldn’t say that. For one, she wasn’t an idiot, Oliver’s girth was a blessing. For another, blurting those words out would clue Oliver in on what she was trying not to panic about. And really, it’s not his fault that the condom broke. Really.  
  
But somehow, somewhere in her subconscious, she maybe kinda blamed Oliver’s size for her predicament. She tried not to, she really did. But panicked and freaked-out was not a healthy condition for logic, reason and understanding. And empathy, apparently.  
  
She knows she’s being unfair to Oliver, and she apologises and tries to make up for it whenever she would use her Loud Voice on him unwarranted. Especially when she would shout at him for being sweet and caring and thoughtful.   
  
She told herself that once she confirms that she is indeed not pregnant, then she would make it up to Oliver by being the best, sweetest, most thoughtful girlfriend in the universe. She had a plan. She had toys. She had dinner reservations at his favourite restaurants. She had new lingerie. She had been practising breathing exercises to be able to control her gag reflex. She had printed out Couples Coupons to give to him for whenever he needed her for anything, which included doing the dishes for a month, cleaning his Arrow suit for him, cooking him his favourite mac ‘n’ cheese, letting him have the first spoonful of mint chip ice cream, and, of course, letting him do things to her (that they both enjoyed) during sex.   
  
She was really looking forward to being herself, and the girlfriend that Oliver loved, again.  
  
Then she started throwing up.

To keep herself from having a full blown freak-out, she immediately, secretly from Oliver and the rest of the team, set an appointment with her gynecologist for tomorrow morning. She told herself to not panic until Dr. Hurwitz confirms that there is something to panic about. But she just knew that Oliver’s alpha sperm only needed on tiny window of opportunity to aim straight for her fertilised egg cells. The first time the metaphor occurred to her, she laughed, then she cried, then she screamed at Oliver. Again.  
  
And now here she was. Hiding in Cherry Noller’s guest toilet. Mortified at her public outburst at Oliver Queen, knowing that she was unreasonable and that even if the biggest supermodel in the world flirted with Oliver, he would never flirt back because he loved her and only her. Feeling sorry for Oliver being stuck with a shrew like her, and he will get himself stuck with her because he would always do right by her, she was sure of that.   
  
_But, oh god, what if she turns out like her mother who tried to hold on to a guy who only stayed with her out of a sense of obligation for getting her pregnant? And resented her until he walked out on them? What would Donna Smoak say about her?_  
  
Now, she was feeling sorry for herself.  
  
"Felicity?" Oliver’s voice says from just outside the locked door, "Baby, are you there?"  
  
 _Baby! Argh!!! Did he really just call her that?_  
  
Felicity abruptly unlocks and opens the door and tells him, “Don’t call me ‘baby’!”  
  
Oliver takes the opened door as an opportunity to enter the toilet and lock himself and Felicity inside.  
  
"Felicity, enough!" Oliver says, taking in her puffy eyes and angry-sad expression, "What’s been going on with you? And don’t say no—"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"— thing. The truth, please," he pleads, hands on her shoulders, stroking in comfort.  
  
"It’s your fault, you know," she says, refusing to meet his eyes but also not stepping away from his soothing touch.  
  
"Of course, it is," Oliver responds, nodding and giving her a small smile, "Now tell me. Please."  
  
"The condom broke! And it’s your fault because you’re gargantuan! You should have bought bigger ones! And now I think I’m pregnant, And I just know that your super sperm hit my egg cells on target! I just know it. And I now I don’t know what to do—"  
  
Oliver pulls her to him and kisses her. Minutes pass as the kiss intensifies, tongues swirling, sucking on each other’s lips, teeth getting involved. When they finally pull apart to catch their breaths, Felicity chances at look at Oliver’s face. He’s got the biggest smile on face.  
  
"You’re happy?" she asks disbelieving what she is seeing.  
  
"I thought there was something seriously wrong with you. Like a terminal illness or something. Or you were breaking up with me," Oliver explains, "But this. This we can deal with. However you want, all right? I’ll stand by whatever you decide to do. Although I’m really hoping you’d want to keep it. But if you don’t, that’s OK, too. Whatever you want, Felicity."  
  
"Will you come with me to the doctor tomorrow?" she requests shyly, "And will you forgive me for being so horrible to you lately? And for being awful and ill-tempered in the future?"  
  
"Yes, dear," he smiles, pulling her for a hug, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt fic. 
> 
> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/97127675573/broken-condom-during-first-not-mendatory-olicity-sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was fic prompt submitted to me on Tumblr.
> 
> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/97058484128/felicity-is-easily-irritated-oliver-doesnt


End file.
